transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fragment
Profile "If your ship doesn't come in, fly out to it." A sucker for getting stuck with the dirty work other Decepticons would rather not do, Fragment keeps a stiff upper lip when he'd rather be gaining the glory of a warrior. But even a race of soldiers needs other occupations filled. Fragment specializes in mining and zero gravity operations. Solitary space duties have left him a little rough around the edges. As a triple-changer, he remains a versatile asset to the ranks despite his shortcomings in a fight. In robot mode, he carries a pair of nunchaku he hasn't quite mastered yet. His hovercar mode serves best as a disguise, blending in with everyday earth traffic. In spacecraft mode, his Phase Cannon is better used for reducing asteroids to space dust than engaging in large scale warfare. History Fragment was set to toil in the obscure reaches of space with small parties of resource salvage operations during the era the Ark crew went missing and the war on Cybertron went into a stand still. Because there were so few space-capable Cybertronian individuals, Fragment often worked alone. Only in recent years, having been eventually called back to serve in more space campaigns, has Fragment been given the opportunity to contribute more to the war than minerals. He has some catching up to do. Recently * Reported for duty May 31st, 2030 * Demoted back to zero pretty early on in his new warfront career. * Restored to Rank 1 for performing well in the line of duty. * Competed in the 2030 Olympic Foot Race event, and despite cursing the escalating ridiculousness of the obstacles, won the Bronze medal. * Competed in the 2031 Olympic Air Race event and won the Gold medal. Notes * Asteroids high score. Zero quarters spent. * Spaceball where it counts. * Martial artist trainee, far from mastery yet. Just ask his head-lumps. * What kind of advanced alien being uses a gun that shoots asteroid gravel? Seriously, is he begging to be called Pebbles? * They're not sticks. They're nunchaku. * Okay, so they're sticks. * In theory, his Phase Cannon could perform surgery without cutting a human open. Who wants to find out? * Voice actor at the moment: Dax Sheppard - http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1009277/ * Themesong: Sixteen Tons - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6m1qgnUw74 * Fragment has vowed to find Waldo no matter the cost. * If Fragment were a lumberjack, the only thing safe in the woods would be the trees. * Fragment is not a Sweep. * Fragment is not a Seeker even. He's too short to be a Stormtrooper. Logs 2030 * The Adventures of Young Kup - Young Kup, cocky as ever, baits the Decepticons into attacking him, but succeeds only in getting himself--and the poor denizens of Paris--in trouble! * Battle For Copernicus Part 1 - This is the titanic space battle outside the Copernicus Station (currently known as the Not-Blot Station) See Part 2 for the epic battle taking place inside the station! * 2030 Olympics: Space Race - Space. The Final Dementia. * Fleet's Girly Hobby - Fragment watches the elite... Seekers are weird. * Moondust and More - The Decepticons are collecting moondust, what a bunch of fairies. * Backfire's Intro - Early morning in France. Decepticons make a ruckus. * Muchas Gracias Rodimus Prime - Autobots let the Decepticons have Ayotzinco, and also let them have it with a few hidden surprises. * Two times Three - Meeting his student, Astrotrain sizes up Fragment and gives him a task before he can be called a fellow Triplechanger. 2031 * Dominated - Weapons are not the only thing the Decepticons have stolen from the Autobots. * 2031 Olympics - Sharpshooting - Pewpewpew! * 2031 Olympics - Air Race - Zoomzoomzoom! 2032 * Through The Window - Let's do the Time Warp again! * Decepticon Negotiation Strategy - The Decepticons need information, and they intend to trade a captured Foxfire for it. Prowl has other ideas. 2033 * Soundwave is Sneaky - While Cyclonus and Starscream posture and threaten each other for the title of most obnoxious subleader, Soundwave quietly executes a clever, sneaky plan. * Optimus' Awakening, Cyclonus’ Sniping, and Archaeonix's History - Optimus speaks with Rodimus as Cyclonus snipes at them. Meanwhile, Archaeonix tells the tale of how he came to be there. * Megatron's Awakening, Cyclonus’ Sorrow - Megatron awakens, and things do not go according to Cyclonus' plans. Players Vitacus Category:Triple-Changer